Huyendo (Dean Winchester y Rose Miller)
by magicwinchester
Summary: Una fanfiction en donde Dean se enamora de una pelirroja, que por mi gusto, fuera Charlie.
1. Prólogo

Esta historia es narrada luego de que Dean pierde la marca de Caín, aunque esta vez no hay tal "Oscuridad" liberada, más bien, luego de que Dean perdiera dicha marca el mundo está a salvo, no hay nada ni nadie intentando destruir la humanidad, por eso, los hermanos Winchester han decidido tomar las tan merecidas vacaciones, esas de las que Dean habló alguna vez. Ahora ambos se encuentran en la playa de Malibu, disfrutando de la brisa marina, de las mujeres en bikini, pero Dean, quien más debería estar embobado con todas, solo está pendiente de una, pero él no sabe que ella es su perdición


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.

\- Un brindis por nosotros - Sam y Dean alzaron sus copas con tequilas margaritas, lo más suave que habían tomado durante los últimos meses. Era la primera vez en 10 años que los hermanos se tomaban un tiempo para ellos, que se preocupaban por su propia paz y no por la paz de los demás.

\- Y un brindis por la humanidad, que al fin está a salvo – Sam le dio la razón a su hermano y luego de eso, chocaron ambas copas y bebieron un sorbo de sus tragos. Ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a beber algo tan suave, por lo que optaron por beber otro sorbo, esta vez un poco más largo que el anterior. Dean dejó su copa a un lado de la reposera y decidió descansar sobre esta. Ese era su tercer día en Malibu, el lugar con el que tanto había soñado. Recordó cuando le dijo a Sam que luego de que se quitara la maldita marca de su brazo lo único que quería era tener unas merecidas vacaciones en la playa, y finalmente las estaban teniendo, luego de tantas muertes y sufrimiento. Se removió las gafas que llevaba puestas y observó detenidamente el movimiento de las olas para luego mirar directamente el sol. Nunca lo había sentido tan fuerte, desde hace meses que no había sido capaz de sentir el verdadero calor de este. Luego de que la marca lo poseyera -nuevamente- su hermano Sam había optado por mantenerlo oculto en el bunker, ahí atado entre la oscuridad, el frio y la soledad. Casi por instinto se tocó el brazo en donde había estado la marca, aún sentía un pequeño ardor, incluso cuando ni siquiera le había quedado rastro alguno de haberla tenido ahí. Sam notó lo perdido que estaba Dean luego de haber hecho ese brindis y aunque intentó no tomarle importancia de igual manera se preocupó.

\- Tengo una idea Dean-o – Dean rio al escuchar su apodo. Le recordaba los "buenos tiempos", como lo llamaba Castiel.

\- Que te parece si esta noche olvidamos la noche de películas y vamos a algún bar, o algún lugar donde podamos conseguir alguna chica – Sam observó a su hermano alzar las cejas, como señal de impresión.

\- Quieres decir un prostíbulo, ahí podemos conseguir alguna chica si estás muy necesitado Sammy – Dean golpeó la espalda de su hermano y este sonrió, decidido a no contestarle con alguna estupidez y no arruinar el momento.

\- Piénsatelo bien Dean, podría ser una buena idea – antes de que le pudiera responder Sam ya se había parado de su reposera y se dirigía hasta el pequeño bar ubicado a un par de metros de ellos. La verdad es que al menor le había aburrido el tener que beber una cerveza barata cada vez que tenían un problema, lo cual había sido constante el último tiempo, y el estar bebiendo margaritas no le molestaba en nada, al contrario, lo hacían sentirse más relajado. Mientras Dean volvía a tomar descanso en su reposera pensaba en lo que Sam le había propuesto. Hace un tiempo se había alejado de todo lo que estaba relacionado con sus dos grandes debilidades, el alcohol y las mujeres, y ahora estando en Malibu, era imposible que no fuera a caer en una de las dos, o en las dos. Para empezar, la playa estaba repleta de turistas, y aunque gran parte de estos fueran hombres, la pequeña población femenina no estaba para nada mal, pero Dean no estaba totalmente consciente de eso. Lo único que el chico quería era estar tranquilo, bebiendo tragos dulces, sintiendo la arena colarse entre los dedos de sus pies y quizás sus planes incluían a Sam quejándose de que el sol le estaba poniendo pecoso en la zona de las pómulos, pero en ninguna parte de sus planes incluía a una chica en su cama, alabándolo por el buen sexo que habían tenido y luego dejándole su número anotado en un papel, el cual el después tiraría al cesto de basura. Decidido a no pensar más en lo que su hermano le había ofrecido, optó por ponerse las gafas nuevamente y dormir unos cuantos minutos antes de que su hermano lo sacara de aquel paraíso.

Cuando eran alrededor de las diez de la noche Dean comenzaba a buscar un concierto de Metallica entre la colección de Dvd's que habían rentado para llevar a Malibu. Como no encontró nada en la sala de estar fue hasta su cuarto que estaba ubicado en el segundo piso. Esta vez habían optado por rentar una pequeña casa cerca de la playa, ya que no querían arruinar la diversión rentando una apestosa pieza de motel. Cuando llegó a su cuarto no encontró nada más que sus viejas ediciones de bellezas asiáticas. Sonrió cuando hojeó de pasada una de las ediciones más nuevas, recordándose a él mismo que ya las revisaría con calma cuando terminara de ver el concierto, si es que lo llegaba a encontrar. Se dirigió hasta la pieza de su hermano, encontrándose con el menor vistiendo un estilo como "no estoy en busca de algo, pero tampoco estaría mal un revolcón de una noche". Sam dejó de arreglarse en cuanto sintió a su hermano irrumpir en su habitación.

\- Espera Sam, no me dijiste que tenía que ponerme algo más formal para poder sentarme en la sala a ver James Hetfield cantar y tocar la guitarra – aveces Sam simplemente quería tomar el cerebro de su hermano y reemplazarlo por el de un ser más inteligente. Sam salió de su habitación seguido de un molesto Dean, quien aún no era capaz de encontrar el dvd. Fue hasta la habitación de Dean, se metió de mala gana su armario y sacó lo mejor que tenía. Dean no se caracterizaba por ser un hombre con buen gusto por la moda, pero al menos tenía algo que salvaba

\- Esto – dijo el menor apuntando la ropa del mayor – es lo que te vas a poner de inmediato, y luego de eso vas a mover tu bronceado trasero hasta tu "bebe" – Sam salió de la habitación con una sonrisa maliciosa entre los labios mientras Dean se preguntaba que bicho le había picado a este. Sin decir una palabra, tomó sus ropas y se desvistió para ponérselas. Se miró al espejo una vez antes de salir y montarse en el impala, agradecido por tener buena pinta luego de la última pelea. Sam conducía, y lo hacía en silencio, lo cual fue el doble de incómodo para Dean. Decidido a no sentirse así, optó por sacar uno de sus viejos casetes de AC/DC y lo puso en la vieja radio de su auto. La música comenzó a resonar por todos los vidrios, lo cual estaba poniendo de mal humor a Sammy. Dean notó como el ceño de su hermano comenzaba a arrugarse, y sonriente decidió subir el volumen a la canción que sonaba. Iba a comenzar a cantar cuando Sam apagó la radio y comenzó con la charla.

\- Bueno, lo lograste Dean. Ya que no aceptaste la propuesta que te ofrecí cuando estábamos en la playa, opté por obligarte a salir.

\- ¿Esto quiere decir que me estás llevando obligadamente a un prostíbulo Sammy? Me siento humillado hermanito, debería ser yo quien tendría que llevarte a ti a esos lugares, aunque no creo que sea bueno para la salud de ambos meternos con ese tipo de mujeres – Sam entendió que Dean estaba de un humor perfecto para hacerlo enfadar, pero no iba a permitir que se burlara de él.

\- No te estoy llevando a ningún prostíbulo Dean, solo estamos conduciendo a un bar muy bueno por acá cerca, hasta tienen una mesa de pool, a ti te encanta el pool – Sam miró a su hermano, con una sonrisa en los ojos, esperando contagiársela al mayor.

\- La última vez que jugué pool la mami de Crowley apareció en el bar y convirtió en asesinos a mis contrincantes, y créeme, no fue fácil matarlos. - Sam sabía hacia donde se dirigía la conversación, así que el lado inteligente de él volvió a prender la radio y dejó a Dean hablando solo.

El bar era tal y como se lo habían descrito aquellos hombres de la playa. Era tan sencillo como los bares en Kansas. Había un cantinero un poco pasado de kilos, usando una sudadera gris que era acompañada de una camisa roja a cuadros, tenía una barba de al menos dos semanas y una agilidad envidiable para servir tragos. Ambos hermanos caminaron hasta la barra y ordenaron algo no tan suave para comenzar. Dean notó a Sam sonreír y no pudo evitar hacerlo también. Una parte de él, la parte herida estaba luchando contra los sentimientos que tenía en contra de esos lugares, pero la parte fuerte, la parte cazadora, amaba estar sentado en un bar, bebiendo whiskey, imaginando que en cualquier momento podría aparecer alguien con un caso para ellos dos. A dos puestos de él se encontraba un hombre robusto, bebiendo su quinta ronda de whiskey, y pidiendo una sexta. Dean le hizo un gesto a Sam y ambos pusieron atención al hombre. A pocos metros de él se encontraba una chica no lo suficiente menuda para llamar la atención del hermano mayor. Entre la oscuridad del bar y la sombra del hombre que bebía pudo distinguir que tenía el pelo largo y de un tono rojo caoba. Los labios los tenía algo apretados debido a lo que estaba escuchando de aquel hombre y los ojos no dejaban de interrogarlo, como pidiendo más información. El hombre, algo borracho, intentó pararse de su asiento pero la chica lo detuvo, increpándolo.

\- Vaya carácter – dijo Sam luego de beberse de un trago su bebida. Detrás de él Dean oyó como su hermano pedía otra ronda de whiskey para ambos, pero él ya no estaba para nada interesado en beber. Lo único que quería era ofrecerle un trago a la pelirroja y quizás llevársela a la cama. Maldijo a Sam de todas las formas posibles en su mente, siempre tenía la razón.

\- ¿Dean, estás bien? – el mayor se giró de inmediato y le respondió a su hermano. Tomó su bebida de un golpe y luego le pidió al cantinero que se acercara.

\- ¿Esa chica viene a menudo por acá? – el hombre miró en la misma dirección que miraba Dean y luego negó con la cabeza.

\- Mira chico, puedo notar que eres un hombre decente, y tienes buenas intenciones, pero esa chica – dijo mirando nuevamente a la pelirroja – no es la clase de chica con la que te gustaría meterte – la verdad era que el cantinero estaba muy equivocado. Dean no era un hombre decente, aunque Sam y sus amigos se lo hubiesen repetido un millón de veces, él sabía que no lo era para nada. Y para que hablar de sus intenciones, dejaban mucho que desear para ser sinceros.

La pelirroja miro en dirección de Dean y este le sonrió, esperando obtener una sonrisa de vuelta, pero la chica solo se limitó a fruncir el ceño y a dirigirse al cantinero. Algo dentro de Dean se sintió golpeado, quizás fue su orgullo, o su ego, pero no iba a rendirse tan fácil. Cuando llego hasta ella se sentó y volvió a sonreírle. La muchacha siguió haciendo preguntas esta vez al cantinero y cuando sintió la presencia extremadamente cercana de Dean se giró hasta él.

\- ¿Nos conocemos? – pregunto la chica con un tono de superioridad. Dean acercó la otra copa y la dejó delante de la chica.

\- No, pero podríamos conocernos ahora –la chica, quien intentaba ser lo más amable posible negó rotundamente a la propuesta de Dean. Este al notar que no había reparado en la copa que había depositado frente a ella, decidió intervenir.

\- Noté que te gusta el mismo whiskey que a mí, por favor acéptalo – y la verdad es que su antigua yo hubiera aceptado sin dudar aquella bebida que le estaban ofreciendo, pero la actual, no confiaba en nada ni nadie. Con seguridad tomó la copa y la movió bruscamente hasta donde Dean. Él un poco intimidado por la actitud de la chica decidió retirarse, aunque no estuviera acostumbrado al rechazo. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta donde supuestamente debía estar su hermano. Cuando se percató que Sam no estaba en su antiguo asiento, comenzó a buscar por todo el bar, y como el lugar no era tan amplio, no se demoró bastante en localizarlo. El menor se encontraba en la mesa de pool, enseñándole a una morocha de unos 30 centímetros más baja que él como lanzar la bola de billar. El mayor tomó lo que quedaba de su trago y luego bebió de golpe el otro, decidido a caminar fuera del bar, en busca de aire fresco.

 **Hola chicos(as), este sería el primer capítulo de mi fanfic "Huyendo". Estoy abierta a leer cada crítica tanto positiva, como negativa, constructiva y destructiva. Les mando un gran abrazo, besos!**


End file.
